La Burocracia del Cielo - Diabulus In Musica
by SanNanKnight
Summary: No es en las profundidades de los abismos o en profanadas iglesias malditas donde los demonios tienen sus moradas. Hay algo en los ojos helados de Lucero que bien podrían apagar todo el fuego del infierno y encender el paraíso en llamas. Fic homenaje/parodia, dedicado a Kat Harley. Advertencia: Lenguaje y situaciones adultas, Universo Alterno. Lemon.
1. I Seducción

**La Burocracia del Cielo  
o  
** ** _Diabulus in Musica_**

 _Para Hanji, mi Hanji  
porque sabias que al romper los siete sellos  
y pronunciar mi nombre secreto,  
invocarías el mal, la plaga, la condenación,  
Armagedon, Pandemonium y Gehena juntos:  
Otro fic de cielo vs. infierno._

 _I_

 _Seducción_

A nadie sorprendía que, de todas las investigadoras del campus de la universidad, Hanji Zoe era la más grande experta en estudios de cultura hebrea antigua.

A sus apenas 31 años de vida, había hecho ya varios viajes a medio oriente, memorizado al derecho y al revés cada pasaje de la Torá, visitado el pozo de Jacob, comido la pascua a la manera tradicional judía y (una parada obviamente ficticia pero obligada) investigado las evasivas huellas del grimorio conocido como la Clave Menor de Salomón.

Pero aunque su arameo antiguo era fluido, incluso elegante y más de una sinagoga le había ofrecido dar clases de preparación para el Bar Mitz Bah, nada apasionaba a Hanji como las oscuras referencias a ciertos complicados pasajes de la tradición abrahamica.

No requería perder su tiempo investigando mitos y deliberando si Lilith en verdad fue una primera mujer hecha por Yahvé o si solamente es una palabra hebrea que se refiere a la lechuza. Ese Moisés y su engañosa manera de escribir repitiendo las cosas podría haber timado a varios haciéndonos pensar que hubo dos mujeres en Éden, pero no a Hanji Zoe. No, ella se deleitaba en el misterio y disfrutaba recorriendo los recovecos sin salida de figuras más sombrías, menos obvias en su construcción, más enigmáticas en su simbología.

Tal era el caso del personaje de Lucero.

El profeta Isaías le daba el título del Rey de Babilonia, pero pronto, por su manera de hablar sobre él era obvio que algo mucho más tenebroso poblaba esos versículos. Una creatura hermosa, perfecta, formada como la cúspide del esplendor de la creación que tuvo a bien usar su libre albedrio para añorar un trono que sobresaliera por encima de las estrellas, junto al Monte del Testimonio de El-Shaddai, el Dios Todopoderoso.

Eso no había agradado a los poderes del cielo, y el llamado Hijo de la Mañana había sido derribado hasta la tierra en la forma de un relámpago. Hanji leía y releía las palabras antiguas y apretujadas del viejo documento como quien lee una intrigante nota en el diario matutino, recorriendo con sus ojos la línea del texto como quien sigue con la mirada la trayectoria en picada del rebelde del cielo, arrojado sin gloria ni dignidad alguna de la presencia de Elohim.

Eso la intrigaba. Lucifer, a quien los escritos llamaban también Satán, vivía ahora entre los mortales, pero… ¿era aún bienvenido en los recintos sagrados del Santísimo para prestar alegato fiscal en su papel de Ángel Acusador? Así lo decía el libro de Job, a quien este peculiar personaje exiliado del paraíso decidió arruinar económicamente, matar a su familia e incluso pudrir su carne por puro interés científico:

Pretendía probarle a Jehová que el corazón del hombre es traidor y convenenciero.

¿Quién era entonces esta figura? ¿La serpiente antigua, un dragón de diez cabezas y coraza escarlata?

 _¿…el diablo?_

El folklore medieval lo había transformado en una suerte de ridículo alebrije, dotándolo de su chusca piocha puntiaguda, una piel en tono en rojo, un tridente, una pata de cabra y otra de pollo, cola de lanza y rematándolo con una cornamenta. Hay que suponer que la gente en el medievo debía tenerle miedo a los revoltijos de animales… o a los caballeros con barba de candado.

Pero este diablillo, pusilánime y festivo, nada tenía que ver con la sombra siniestra que, según la tradición, había estado presente desde el amanecer del mundo donde había encaminado la mano humana hacia el árbol del conocimiento para abrir los ojos de los padres de la raza humana y poner en marcha el eterno drama cósmico de la condenación.

Era ese el personaje que intrigaba a Hanji poderosamente. Ese que llamaba su atención evadiendo su mirada, como escondiéndose entre cada párrafo y por los huecos de una y otra oración. Su mano precisa pero firme había moldeado la tradición y el mito; mientras que detrás del telón de la historia del mundo sus delgados hilos de seda dirigían las acciones de grandes y pequeños con la precisión de un rayo laser.

¿Quién era en realidad? ¿Era este ser tan increíble el resultado de una mente intoxicada por el ajenjo y la carne de codorniz o…?

¿…en verdad estaba ahí afuera, aun añorando, aun esperando, aun deseando…?

Toda mente racional tiene cuando menos una fractura. Todo intelecto aunque de calibre de genio, tiene un punto débil que lo hace desquebrajar y derrumbarse con un estrepito tremendo convertido en un desastre colosal.

Para cada Eva hay una fruta y la de Hanji Zoe era la serpiente de Edén en persona.


	2. II Invocación

_Para Hanji, mi Hanji_

 _para que recuerdes_

 _que lo he jurado,_

 _por encima de las nubes subiré_

 _entre las estrellas de Dios_

 _para recuperar tu corazón_

 _y ser tu ángel resplandeciente._

 _II_

 _Invocación_

 _Duermo en un acorde mágico… y despierto al oírlo tocar… soy la esencia de la humanidad…_

Si alguien hubiera visto el ritual celebrado aquella noche, sobre aquella lapida de piedra, en la oscuridad y silencio de aquel abandonado cementerio, habría requerido de toda su valía y temple para poder tomar su teléfono móvil y llamar a una ambulancia, un policía o un sacerdote. Talvez a los tres.

Nadie le dijo a Hanji que música tocar, con qué instrumentos ni a qué hora. Ningún libro le sugirió el lugar perfecto ni las palabras adecuadas, ninguna bruja le hablo de brebajes ni de sacrificios a una gibosa luna.

 _Represento la promiscuidad… de las almas que enferman de paz…_

Lo siguiente que ella pudo recordar es que se encontraba desnuda y cubierta de una extraña y espesa sustancia negra parecida al alquitrán. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y se encontraba recostada sobre una ancha y destrozada loza en que alguien había dibujado varios círculos concéntricos, fórmulas matemáticas, escrituras en hebreo y trazos geométricos, primero en tiza, luego en aquella pegajosa cosa negra. ¿Había sangre en algún punto intermedio?

La luz de la luna apenas si se filtraba entre las apretujadas nubes y la brisa de la noche peinaba el cementerio arrancándole gritos y gemidos a árboles, gatos y otros seres que pretendían involuntariamente ser las almas de los condenados al infierno.

Era un escenario aterrador, desconcertante. Hanji se sostuvo la cabeza con una mano mientras rebuscaba con la otra sus anteojos. Era inútil, no los encontraría jamás en la negrura de aquel camposanto. Su suave piel rozaba en contra de la piedra áspera y pronto el frio comenzó a calarle hasta los huesos cuando, antes de poder preguntarse cómo había llegado ahí, un miedo inexplicable le llenó el corazón con la potencia de un geiser estallando.

No era un miedo a lo ajeno, a lo extraño y exterior. Era un miedo instintivo, programado, natural a la condición humana de quien inconscientemente se sabe polvo, indefenso ante poderes que no puede ni pretende entender.

El problema de Hanji, no era que estaba sola en el cementerio, sino que de hecho, había alguien más ahí con ella.

 _Me presento, soy la libertad de tu cuerpo y no cobro con fe…_

Frente a ella, sentado en actitud desenfadada sobre un alta lapida había algo que era idéntico a un varón joven. Debía apenas estar entrado en sus treintas, su ropa asombrosamente sencilla pero elegante lucía casi sobrenaturalmente limpia. Los zapatos relucientes de charol, el cabello impecablemente peinado, un poco largo de arriba, bien recortado de atrás.

Solo verlo era extraño. ¿Qué haría aquí? ¿A esta hora, en este lugar? Pero aquellas burdas e insípidas fantasías de cotidianeidad se disolvieron cuando la imponente presencia de aquel _hombre_ descendió de sobre la lápida, cayó al suelo con un ruido extrañamente melodioso y dio un par de pasos hacia ella clavándole sus ojos encima.

Había algo fuera de este mundo en aquel sujeto. Su figura se recortaba de entre el resto del paisaje como resalta una fotografía a color de entre un pobremente terminado dibujo a carboncillo. Aun sin sus anteojos, Hanji podía verlo nítidamente; mientras que el resto del entorno quedaba intensamente emborronado por su miopía. Era como si aquella presencia ante ella fuera mucho más real que el resto del _mundo real_ a su alrededor.

 _Ahora dime, ¿Cuánto vale tu alma?_

Y luego, estaban sus ojos.

Aquellos ojos, llenos de una indefinible pero perfectamente homogénea mezcla de arrogancia, indiferencia y desprecio. Aquellos ojos eran luminosos como isotopos radioactivos pero profundos como las profundidades del espacio insondable. Aquellos ojos eran más fríos que el cero absoluto pero podían derretir más materia que un rayo de plasma pura.

Sentir aquella mirada poderosa sobre su cuerpo desnudo le dio a Hanji una intensa sensación de incomodidad y un escalofrío que fue aumentando hasta degenerar en una especie de escozor cálido sobre toda su piel. De alguna manera, la mirada de aquel extraño podía realmente acariciar la piel de Hanji y ella se sentía vulnerada e invadida por aquellos ojos grises de manera tan poderosa que ni cubriendo con sus manos o brazos sus pechos o su intimidad, conseguiría sentirse resguardada. No existía ningún tipo de defensa ni privacidad. No ante aquellos ojos.

 _Ahora pide ¿dinero o placer?_

El extraño se acercó a Hanji lentamente y al colocar un pie sobre la loza que la sostenía, se inclinó sobre ella como si quisiera echarle un vistazo de cerca. La respiración de Hanji se alteró y su aliento comenzó a salir pesadamente por su boca. Estaba muy perturbada. La mirada inquisidora de aquel ser estaba fija en ella y la hacía sentirse cada vez más invadida y vulnerable. Pero lo más aterrador era la majestad ultraterrena de aquel desconocido. A comparación, de él, Hanji se veía sucia, finita, temblorosa, mientras que su acompañante era una especie de inmutable y terriblemente perfecta estatua tallada en mármol. Parecía no respirar siquiera.

 _Quiero estar junto a ti y alimentar tu boca_

 _Hay veces que el dolor duerme en una canción_

 _Y sé que morirás de amor decadente, lúgubres besos, quémate en mí…_

Y entonces sucedió. Sin avisar, mediar palabra o susurrar. El extraño la invadió aún más. Mucho más. Totalmente. No tuvo que acercarse más ni aumentar la cercanía física. No. El seguía ahí, a varios centímetros de distancia de su cuerpo, pero la mente del extraño ahora estaba dentro de la de Hanji, rebuscando, estrujando, sacudiendo.

Ella ahogó un grito y cerró los ojos apretándolos con fuerza mientras sentía la poderosa voluntad del invasor poniendo su mente de cabeza, revolviendo los recuerdos y pensamientos de ella, inspeccionándolos a placer, sacando sus más oscuros secretos a la luz, desordenándolo todo y volviéndolo a ordenar. A Hanji ya no le quedaba nada. Nada para ella, nada a salvo, nada escondido. Ahí, en la oscuridad del cementerio Hanji era un libro abierto para aquel tenebroso monstruo que no había tenido reparo alguno en saborear con los ojos su cuerpo y violar la seguridad de su mente.

 _El príncipe de la dulce pena soy y mi sangre alimenta tu ser…_

 _La lujuria de mis alas roza tus pechos y araña tu piel…_

―Basta… por favor… basta ya… ―rogó Hanji levantando sus manos a su atacante que permanecía impávido ante ella mientras inspeccionaba los más oscuros rincones de su alma.

El desconocido parpadeó, y la invasión remitió, liberando a Hanji del trance. Ella no pudo evitar soltar un gemido y desplomarse nuevamente de espaldas contra la loza, con la respiración afectada recuperándose de la poderosa sensación. Había sido intensa, sí, pero para nada dolorosa.

Tenía los ojos cerrados pero aun podía sentir su presencia. Estaba ahí, la miraba. Dio un par de pasos a su alrededor con aquellos lustrosos zapatos suyos. De no haber visto aquel rostro serio imperturbable habría jurado que era como un niño divirtiéndose rompiendo un juguete. Y ella era el juguete.

El extraño volvió a inclinarse sobre ella y susurró en su oído, algo que parecía una pregunta, pero que carecía de la entonación característica, con una voz monótona, clara y varonil:

―Prefieres que lo haga así…

Y comenzó de nuevo, pero esta vez despacio. Uno a uno, los recuerdos de la mente de Hanji comenzaron a desfilar ante ella. Ella los sintió, los vivió en un fugaz instante uno por uno. Los recuerdos felices, los dolorosos, los vergonzosos. Desde sus juegos prescolares, sus diplomas de la infancia, sus aventuras de adolescente, fiestas, alegrías, desvelos, besos, ilusiones, decepciones, victorias y derrotas. Todo desfilo delante de ella.

Y en todos y cada uno de ellos, estaba él. El hombre del elegante pero sencillo traje negro y la fría y acusadora mirada de hielo.

Hanji abrió los ojos para mirarlo con una involuntaria sonrisa en él rostro, sintiendo como él aun la invadía. Sintiéndolo moverse con desenfado dentro de su mente.

 _Oh, señor, rey de la tristeza, ángel del dulce dolor,_

 _bebe la hiel de mi boca, blasfema, ven y hazme el amor._

―¿Quién eres…? ―susurró Hanji en una voz perdida y queda, como si estuviera soñolienta.

―Tu sabes bien quien soy, aunque no sepas como nombrarme ―afirmó el otro ―después de todo, fuiste tú quien me llamó.

Se incorporó, colocándose derecho, y a ella le pareció que por fin había cesado su ataque en contra de su mente. Se sentía mareada y no estaba segura de que todo hubiera quedado en su sitio, pero ya no sentía esa fuerte incomodidad que la imposibilitaba.

 _Si tocas en mi honor, saldré de este infierno. Dame tu alma, no quiero morir._

―Entonces en verdad eres tu… tu eres…

―Levi ―la interrumpió él. ―Puedes llamarme así. Escuchar cualquier otro de los nombres que se te ocurrieron me enfermaría.

―De acuerdo ―frunció un poco el ceño pensativa recuperando la sonrisa ―¿solo Levi?

―Te ocasiona algún problema… ―nuevamente una pregunta clara, aunque sin entonación.

―No, no, desde luego que no. Es bueno, tú sabes. ―titubeo ella ―de hecho, ese es el nombre de uno de los doce discípulos de…

―Lo sé, lo sé ―la interrumpió nuevamente ―pero es así como te dirigirás a mí, aunque pueda causarte un profundo conflicto teológico.

Hanji se rio un poco por lo bajo. No pudo evitarlo aunque Levi no tenía nada parecido a una sonrisa en su rostro. Parecía de hecho que nunca la había tenido y no la tendría jamás.

―Arriba ―ordenó entonces el joven ―necesitas asearte y vestirte. No importa cuán cliché sea, no pienso tener tratos contigo en un viejo y asqueroso cementerio. Escapa a mi comprensión por qué siguen escogiendo estos lugares…

Sin esperar mucha respuesta, Levi se puso en marcha delante de ella mientras Hanji recogía sus prendas y no hacia esfuerzo alguno por disimular su escandaloso y salvaje ritual de aquella noche. Mientras se calzaba las botas, lanzo una mirada a Levi que avanzaba algunas hileras de tumbas por delante de ella y por primera vez se percató de que sobre la espalda le crecían un par de tersas alas cubiertas totalmente por plumas negras.

―Interesante… ―susurró para sí, echando a andar tras él a trompicones, pues por más que los buscó no dio con sus anteojos.

A la mañana siguiente, el velador del cementerio renunciaría terminantemente a su empleo después de considerar un augurio nada bueno que todas las estatuas de ángeles del panteón hubieran amanecido decapitadas.


	3. III Revelación

_III_

 _Revelación_

 _Para Hanji, mi Hanji  
pues conoce las monstruosidades  
que rondan mis tinieblas.  
Pues ha visto los mas brillantes  
fulgores de mi día._

Al día siguiente, la profesora Zoe apareció en su oficina como todos los sábados por la mañana. Había a veces exámenes que revisar, reportes que calificar, papeles que ordenar, y claro, para eso estaban también los dulces y tiernos jóvenes necesitados de horas de práctica, sin las cuales no se titularían jamás. Nadie les sacaba mejor provecho a sus pobres e inocentes almas que Hanji Zoe.

Esa mañana, la única alma condenada a prestar sus servicios al departamento académico era la de Armin Arlet. Rubio, pequeño y lindo. Aunque hubo ocasiones en que el joven se había quedado en el cubículo de la profesora hasta altas horas de la noche, lo único que le despertaba era ternura, como un cachorrito con un sombrero gracioso. Siempre puntual, Armin se apareció temprano y al notar la puerta abierta del cubículo, la abrió lentamente para encontrarse con la profesora Zoe bebiendo una taza de buen café y con sus ojos bien puestos en la página de noticias internacionales del diario.

―Buenos días, profesora ―se asomó.

―Buenos días, Armin, adelante. ¿Ya son las nueve? Vaya que el tiempo vuela.

Hanji dobló su periódico cómodamente.

―¿Cómo va tu trabajo de traducción de arameo?

―Bien, profesora, ¿Por qué? ―el rubio se quitó la mochila del hombro y la dejó descansando en un rincón.

―Quiero que les eches un ojo a estos trabajos de tus compañeros de octavo.

―Pero profesora no creo que…

―Ya, ya, ya. Basta de modestia. Puedes hacerlo. Eres el mejor de tu clase y solo quiero me señales los errores más garrafales para concentrarme yo en los detalles finos ―se puso de pie, jovial y animada, aunque mirándola de cerca, Armin le pareció ver un tanto cansados los vivaces ojos de la profesora.

―Bien, lo intentaré… ¿se marcha?

―Solo iré a la cafetería por otra buena taza de _expresso_ y talvez por una rebanada de pastel. ¿Quieres algo? ―Hanji había atravesado el cubículo y se detuvo un momento en la puerta.

―No, gracias. Estoy bien.

―Bueno, ya vuelvo. Las llaves están en la maceta, no lo olvides ―se marchó sin mirar atrás, solo señalando distraídamente con la mano hacia un alto _locker_ , en cuya cima descansaba una pequeña maceta que ostentaba, a medio encajar en la tierra, una llave de color dorado sembrada junto a un diminuto cactus.

―No puede verte ―sonrió Hanji bajando deprisa las escaleras hacia la cafetería ―nadie puede. Nadie ha notado tu presencia en toda la mañana.

―De dónde sacas semejante idea…―le respondió Levi cuyas preguntas no entonadas como tal comenzaban a parecerle familiares a Hanji.

―Del hecho de que estas aquí, parado junto a mí, estabas en el cubículo y Armin no te notó. Ni la secretaria. Ni el vigilante. Nadie te ha saludado siquiera… ¿la gente me mira hablando sola? Deben pensar que me he vuelto loca.

Seleccionó una mesa, dejo su diario encima y pidió lo habitual. Café expresso y una rebanada de pay de queso con zarzamora. La conversación fluyo naturalmente, aunque con las reservas de Hanji de que estaría pensando de ella la gente de alrededor.

―Que exista una muy marcada diferencia en ser invisible _de facto_ y llamar la atención, no quiere decir necesariamente que sean las únicas dos posibilidades. Las personas, según su personalidad y apariencia llaman la atención con diferentes grados de intensidad. Algunas atraen las miradas y permanecen en la memoria de los demás, otros son confundidos con el tapiz de la pared y son olvidados de inmediato. Yo uso esta segunda opción pero intensificada a un grado superlativo. Tú dirías _sobrenatural._ Me hago notar a las personas que deseo, cuando lo deseo y para el resto del mundo paso desapercibido. Las personas a tu alrededor notan que hablas con alguien pero no pueden de hecho, fijarse en mí, sentir interés en mi o recordar que me vieron a menos que yo desee que lo hagan.

―Increíble… así que has convertido al ostracismo en un superpoder. Fascinante. ―muy sonriente Hanji fijaba su atención Levi con renovado interés. ¿En verdad era la única capaz de observarlo y recordarlo? Y de ser así… ¿porque Levi quería que fuese así?

―Que, exactamente, es lo que encuentras fascinante…

―Nada. Solo que el mismísimo Príncipe de las Tinieblas se haya hecho un espacio en su agenda para sentarse en la cafetería de la universidad a charlar conmigo. Cualquiera diría que eres alguien muy ocupado.

Ella tomó el periódico y lo puso en el centro de la mesa.

―Debo entender con esto, que supones que los conflictos en medio oriente, la tensión en américa del norte y las victimas de incendios en China son todos resultado inmediato de mi acción directa…

―¿Y no lo son? Digo, eres el adversario final… el gran hombre malo…

―Tsk, tsk, tsk. ―levantando el mentón, Levi negó con la cabeza, pero al replicar no parecía molesto ni contrariado. De no tener esa constante expresión de hastío casi parecía deleitarse en relatar lo siguiente ―humanos… Cuándo entenderán que no requieren de nada más que su propia naturaleza egoísta para hacer miserables sus vidas y las de todos a su alrededor…

Abriendo nuevamente sus ojos, los clavó helados en los de Hanji.

―¿Me dirás entonces que eres inocente? ¿Qué el estado actual del mundo no es algo así como parte de tu gran plan?

―De ninguna manera. Ciertamente existe un plan, pero ha sido trazado de manera tan meticulosa desde hace tanto tiempo, que ahora se impulsa a sí mismo y autorregula. Después de siglos enteros de trabajar modelando la sociedad humana, ahora puedo sentarme a observarla desarrollarse, hundirse y descomponerse por su cuenta sin mayor intervención de mi parte…

―Vaya, que tétrico. Suena como si ya todos estuviésemos condenados.

―Y lo están. Todos y cada uno. Uno de nuestros mejores aciertos fue hacerles creer que, de hecho, tenían que hacer algo para condenarse en lugar de saber que basta con que se dejen llevar para estar camino a la destrucción. Nuestro segundo gran acierto fue hacerles creer que pueden hacer algo para evitar condenarse, cuando en realidad nada de lo que hagan podrá librarlos de ese destino.

Hanji lanzó una sonora carcajada al tiempo que el mesero le traía su pastel. El joven trabajador no reparó siquiera en la presencia de Levi.

―¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? El diablo ya ganó la partida y encima está jubilado… Eso no lo enseñan en el catecismo…

―No existe nada que ganar en una partida que tenías perdida antes de comenzar a jugar. Y ciertamente estaría jubilado si no hubiera otros poderes inmiscuidos en el juego. El _otro jugador_ también mueve sus piezas. Mi trabajo es tratar que su influencia no logre descomponer el juego que llevo siglos completando…

Hanji frunció el ceño sin quitarse la cucharilla de la boca.

―Suena innecesariamente complicado y totalmente fastidioso…

―No lo es. Es sencillo. Es solo que a los humanos les gustan los desarrollos ornamentados y desenlaces dramáticos. Por eso la simple trama de la historia universal no les entra en la cabeza.

―¿Y esos otros poderes de los que hablas… dónde están?

―Por todas partes, toman distintas formas para cumplir diversas tareas por diferentes medios…

Levi dirigió su mirada hacia un lado por un momento y al volverla hacia Hanji continuó:

― _Exempli gratia_ , el joven que está sentado frente a la barra, el que usa el traje de corredor, no solamente finge que toma una malteada mientras revisa su celular, en realidad es un _agente._

 _―_ _¿Un agente?_ Te refieres a…

―Sí _, de arriba_. Tú les dices ángeles, aunque su apariencia sea más mundana de lo que esperaría el humano promedio.

―Debes estar bromeando. Parece solo un chico cualquiera.

―Si fuera un chico cualquiera tendrías que preocuparte. Nos ha seguido de cerca toda la mañana.

―¡Ja! ¿Es decir, que no es posible que ese chico simplemente se sienta atraído hacia mí? Necesitas pensar que la burocracia del cielo se puso en marcha y que han mandado a algún ángel a seguirte la pista.

―En primer lugar, no hay tal cosa como una… burocracia del cielo. Toda la idea de protocolos administrativos, jerarquías y cadenas de mando son un invento humano, al igual que lo son las armas químicas, los gobiernos totalitarios y los programas de chismes.

»El cielo maneja el que podría ser la forma de gobierno más simple que existe: una monarquía absoluta donde existe uno quien manda y todos los demás obedecen. Fin de la historia.

―Y entonces por eso la frase de "preferible reinar en el infierno que servir en el cielo" ¿no?

―No. No tienes idea como detesto esa frase. Aunque rindió sus frutos en su tiempo y aun ahora, llega a atentar contra el orgullo que lo asocien a uno con un tipo de pensamiento tan ridículamente errado y estúpido.

Terminándose su pastel Hanji sonrió al ver que el rostro de Levi en verdad podía denotar más molestia de la habitual.

―Uy, calma ese enojo. No olvides que la ira lleva al lado oscuro. ―se rio la profesora.

―En segundo lugar y respondiendo a tu pregunta de hace un momento, el que seas capaz de despertar el deseo en varones independientemente de su edad no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con la cuestión. Lo raro seria que de hecho, no provocaras lascivia en los hombres a tu alrededor.

―¿Yo…? ¿Lascivia? ¿Debería de tomar eso como un cumplido? Porque me halagas.

―Crees que te estoy haciendo un cumplido…

―Si, a tu manera torcida y distante, para mi sonó a cumplido.

Levi echo un vistazo alrededor como comprobando alguien cuando sus ojos volvieron a posarse en Hanji, ya había comenzado a hablar de nuevo.

―El deseo sexual es un proceso natural en personas en edad reproductiva. Su parte animal tiene la necesidad y mucha gente da tanta rienda suelta a esa parte de su ser que parece que no tienen otra. En este caso, las mujeres atractivas como tú tienden a despertar más el deseo de otras personas. No es para nada de extrañarse que muchos hombres en la cafetería estén esperando que te levantes en cualquier momento para recrear su mirada en las formas de tu cuerpo…

―Muy bien ―posó Hanji sus manos en la mesa, bastante divertida aunque sin poder contener el sonrojo ―eso definitivamente fue un halago. Es oficial, el diablo me está coqueteando.

»No me lo tomes a mal. Eres pésimo en ello, digo para ser el Señor de la Oscuridad y todo eso, tu forma de decirlo tan impersonal y mecanicista lo hace tan falto de sentimiento, aunque admito que tiene cierto encanto…

La mirada de Levi era imperturbable mientras Hanji pedía la cuenta y sus mejillas realzadas por el rubor de su piel le hacían lucir más joven y jovial.

―Quieres un ejemplo… ―ofreció el impecablemente trajeado caballero en cuya espalda Hanji ya no notó las alas negras.

―Por favor…

―Tu asistente, Armin Arlet…

―Oh no. Debes estar bromeando. El pequeño Armin es un pan de Dios…

―Es un varón joven y saludable en edad reproductiva y definitivamente siente deseo por ti.

―¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

― _Engañoso es el corazón más que todas las cosas, y perverso ―_ citó Levi de las Escrituras y luego agregó ―mi trabajo es saber esas cosas. Quieres detalles…

Hanji titubeo, mirando con intriga a su interlocutor que la miraba sin el menor dejo de incomodidad o culpa. ¿Le estaba diciendo la verdad? ¿Qué ganaba el diablo con engañarla?

Talvez no necesitaba razón alguna más que ser el diablo.

―Si quiero ―aseguró ella dejándose llevar por su curiosidad.

―No malentiendas. El no siente amor por ti. Hay admiración, es cierto, y algún apego basado en las atenciones que has tenido con él y que las responsabilidades que le has delegado han fortalecido su autoestima…

―Vaya… ahora resulta que Luzbel es también el primer psicólogo de la historia… háblame del pecado de una vez… ―lo animó la profesora.

―Pero que admire tu mente y se agrade de tu personalidad no lo priva de la capacidad de ver tu cuerpo como un objeto en que saciar sus deseos…

Hanji no pestañeo ante la aseveración. En toda su indiferencia y distancia gélida, Levi debía estar emocionado de hablar del tema, pues su voz parecía más entonada y potente al hablar del asunto, que al parecer dominaba. Ella no lo interrumpió mientras decía:

―Su personalidad lo exime de ser descaradamente morboso, pero comenzó a admitir ante si mismo su deseo hacia ti desde la tarde en que te vio usando aquella blusa escotada. Tú entenderás, es del tipo que tiene cierta fijación especial por los senos. No solo por el tamaño, prefiere la forma bien redondeada y firme. Me parece que el tono de tu piel también contribuyo en que llegara a desarrollar dicha sugestión.

Hanji estaba sin palabras. No había tenido la menor intención de provocar a nadie usando esa blusa. En retrospectiva, le daba la impresión de haber notado a Armin un poco más distraído aquella ocasión. No sabía si en verdad lo recordaba o sin querer se estaba convenciendo a sí misma.

―Desde ese momento comenzó a entretener fantasías sexuales en su mente en las que tú eres protagonista, y se ha dado libertades, como el mirarte el posterior cuando usas pantalones ajustados u olisquear tu cabello cuando tiene la oportunidad de acercarse a ti. Esas impresiones le ayudan a complementar sus fantasías y hacerlas más intensas cuando las utiliza…

―¿Las utiliza para qué? ―no estaba segura si quería conocer la respuesta.

―Para masturbarse, desde luego. Lo hace relativamente seguido y te has convertido en su objeto sexual predilecto…

―Oh, cielos. Creo que talvez esa fue demasiada información.

―No lo creo. Me parece que estas curiosa aun. Te preocupa que pueda desarrollar sentimientos hacia ti…

―Pues me preocupa causarle un desaire. Si ha albergado ese tipo de ilusiones…

―No te equivoques. Dije deseos, fantasías. No ilusiones. Los hombres por lo regular no tienen problema separando el objeto de sus deseos de cualquier vínculo emocional. Podría igual desear poseerte y odiarte o ser totalmente indiferente hacia ti…

―¿Y no crees que pudiera llegar a desarrollar algún tipo de sentimiento hacia mí a raíz de… bueno… eso que imagina?

―Eso depende completamente de él. Que tanto entretenga sus fantasías y que tanto decida actuar en consecuencia. Aunque él no te vea como un prospecto de pareja formal, es posible que si permite que el deseo nuble tu juicio pueda tratar de hacer algún tipo de avance hacia ti. Nada elaborado al principio talvez. Unas palabras, alguna invitación, un cumplido, un abrazo. De tu respuesta dependerá que el siga en sus intentos y hasta donde llegue.

―Wow. ¿Qué puedo decir? Hoy descubrí que mi dulce asistente que pensé era lindo y sensible, en realidad solo me quiere llevar a la cama… ―habiendo pagado, Hanji se dispuso a levantarse y salir.

―No solo a la cama. También en la ducha y en un ascensor. Y sobre tu escritorio…

―Ok… suficiente. No sé cómo voy a mirar ahora al pobre Armin a la cara.

Puesto de pie, Levi miró a Hanji pero no caminó ni avanzó, la observó un segundo y aseguró sin un ápice de asombro:

―De hecho, me parece que una parte de ti no solo no tendrá problema en mirarlo, sino que lo estudiaras, ahora que sabes que sucede en su alma. Querrás probarlo y provocarlo incluso para ver sus reacciones o simple y sencillamente para el disfrutar sentirte deseada…

Por un momento, Hanji le sostuvo la mirada con el ceño fruncido pero no encontró razón alguna para negarlo. Después de todo, al parecer tampoco se le puede mentir al diablo, además de que lo que decía no sonaba para nada como una mala idea.

―En marcha ―dispuso Levi finalmente. ―No querrás darle más ventaja al que nos sigue, que por cierto, y terminando con los puntos pendientes de nuestra platica, no es a mí a quien sigue el ángel. Es por ti que viene detrás de nosotros.


	4. IV Tentación

_Para Hanji, mi Hanji_

 _las palabras sobran ya_

 _cuando menos en este capitulo._

IV

Tentación

Los sueños de Hanji eran más que solo intranquilos. Se revolvía en la cama mientras que una fina capa de sudor le perlaba la frente. Sus parpados estaban apretados sobre sus ojos en los que no pesaban sus habituales gafas, su respiración agitada salía apurada e irregularmente por sus entreabiertos labios. Talves quien la viera dormir, tan agitada, juraría que estaba teniendo una vivida y horrible pesadilla.

Pero en cambio, _había alguien viendo desde adentro sus sueños_ , y resultaba más que obvio que para ella no eran nada desagradables.

Armin entró en la oficina como cada mañana. La profesora Zoe, que llevaba puestas sus habituales botas, pantalón ajustado color beige y una camisa blanca coquetamente desabotonada sobre el escote, le sonrió desde detrás del escritorio mientras revisaba con la vista algunos trabajos almacenados en un folder.

Los caracteres de la hoja de papel eran ilegibles y carecían de sentido o importancia. El semblante del joven rubio tenía algo peculiar esa mañana. Se veía sombrío y un extraño dejo de enojo destellaba con malicia en sus ojos. Hanji _pretendió_ no notarlo, dándole la espalda y no volvió a prestarle atención hasta que Armin Arlet había recorrido silenciosamente toda la oficina, parado frente al escritorio y miraba a su maestra con ojos serios e inescrutables.

―¿Sucede algo, Armin? ―preguntó dulcemente ella, como no intuyendo nada.

Seguramente si, pues a manera de respuesta, Arlet tomó la carpeta color manila de las manos de la profesora y cerrándola la arrojó con violencia sobre la superficie pulida del escritorio de madera. Hanji se echó para atrás desconcertada.

―Armin ¿que estas…?

―Ya basta ―le espetó el chico, interrumpiéndola ―estoy harto de eso.

―¿De que estas hablando? ¿Te sucede algo? Estas actuando muy raro ―respondió ella con una cara de preocupación en el rostro que parecía cien por ciento sincera.

―Si me pasa. Me pasa que estoy cansado de tu actitud condescendiente y desenfadada. ―atajó entonces el rubio, mirándola con severidad y hablando con voz grave y firme, tuteándola dejando atrás la distancia del respetoso trato profesional.

―Pero yo… ¿Acaso hice algo para que te enfadaras? ―Hanji acercó su mano a él tratando de poner su mano en su hombro para tranquilizarlo.

Esto pareció hacer enfadar más a Arlet, que atrapó la mano de la profesora con la suya, apretándola desconsideradamente en la muñeca.

―Ya estoy harto… de que vengas cada mañana aquí con tu sonrisa dulce de niña buena y finjas que no estas tratando de provocarme…

―¿De qué hablas Armin? Suéltame, me estas lastimando ―Hanji se sacudió un poco tratando de liberarse. Es obvio que no estaba tratando lo suficiente y que la voz de sus demandas estaba intencionalmente suavizada.

―¡No! Hoy tú no das órdenes aquí. ―El rostro del chico estaba cubierta de una sombra de furia y crueldad que Hanji jamás le había visto. Su corazón latía apresurado pero no se debía a que tuviera miedo.

El chico rodeó el escritorio y quedo frente a ella, avanzando con sus ojos fijos y helados puestos sobre ella. La profesora se echó hacia atrás, aun restringida por el la mano férrea de Armin. Esto pareció enfurecerlo aún más pues, al pasar junto al mueble de la computadora, con su mano libre, derribó discos y adornos sin piedad, tirándolos al suelo por el puro gusto de verlos hacerse añicos contra el piso.

―Ha sido suficiente, Arlet, déjate de tonterías ―se irguió Hanji hablando en serio esta vez. Pero era tarde para eso y ella lo sabía.

―Bien, entonces comenzaré a hablar en serio ―sujetándola con fuerza, Armin empujó a Hanji hacia atrás, haciéndola que se golpeara contra el enorme vidrio cubierto por cortinas que constituía la inmensa ventana y pared posterior completa del cubo de la profesora de Estudios de Teología Judeocristiana.

―Detente ahora mismo… o te juro que voy a gritar… ―aturdida por el golpe, susurraba haciendo acopio de voluntad y valor, enfrentándose al monstruo en que se había transformado su dócil estudiante estrella.

―Adelante, hazlo. Vendrá corriendo todo el mundo y será mejor que encuentren un buen espectáculo para cuando lleguen. ―teniéndola acorralada contra la pared de cristal, oscurecida por las cortinas, Armin no tuvo problema en abrir bruscamente la blusa de Hanji. Los botones saltaron por la fuerza del jalón, cayendo al suelo, silenciosos, dejando expuestos los pechos de la profesora, aunque guarecidos aun en su ajustado sostén negro.

―¿Me dirás que no deseabas que hiciera esto? Casi parece que elegiste tu brasier sabiendo que me enloquecería…

―Nada, nada de eso… ―aseguró ella, pero no pudo terminar de decirlo, pues se quedó sin aire cuando las manos infames e irrespetuosas del chico la invadieron apretando con fuerza los senos suaves de su maestra.

La sangre se agolpó en sus mejillas mientras Hanji negaba sin parar con la cabeza, tirando constantes golpecitos sobre los hombros de su alumno que, antes que detenerse ponía cada vez más empeño en agredirla. Había pajado la cabeza sobre su cuello, y lo besaba con desesperación, deleitándose en la textura, el sabor y el aroma embriagante de la piel tersa de Hanji.

―Basta… basta… no sigas por favor… no sigas por…

Ninguna suplica fue escuchada. Ningún ruego atendido. Con maestría y sangre fría, Armin había desabrochado el sostén de la profesora y al estar suelto, nada pudo evitar que el joven removiera la última defensa que separaba los pezones erectos de la chica de los codiciosos y lascivos labios de su rubio atacante.

Los besos pronto se transformaron en mordidas y al abrir su boca, Hanji no pudo encontrar más amenazas o ruegos. Gritos ahogados y gemidos eran lo único que la profesora exhalaba con desesperación, aferrándose con ambas manos a la cabeza del chico, tirando de su cabello, en un intento de separarlo de su cuerpo…

…¿o estaba tratando de retenerlo ahí?

Hanji se estremecía, acosada sin descanso por la lengua y labios del chico que maltrataba sus pechos con caricias rudas que marcaban la piel delicada de la profesora, al grado que no notó cuando las manos de Armin, cual garras monstruosas dejaron de apretarle los senos con violencia y se ocuparon en la diligente labor de desabrocharle el pantalón.

El aire frio del cubículo le acarició las piernas al estar descubiertas y la figura curvilínea de Hanji se recortó contra la luz pobre que entraba por la ventana, filtrada entre las cortinas. Sintió como su ropa interior se deslizaba, primero apurada por una mano ágil, después por la mera gravedad y con los ojos muy abiertos dirigió una última suplica silenciosa a su atacante. Este la miró inclemente, como el más despiadado verdugo a su siguiente victima…

―Eres una hipócrita. ―le susurró en el oído, y su voz se escuchó extraña, siniestra, pero tentadora, como el siseo viperino del primer mentiroso, urdiendo la desgracia primordial en un pristiño vergel de Edén. ―me miras como rogando que te deje en paz, pero no puedes ocultar que dentro, en tu cabeza, no piensas en otra cosa, no deseas otra cosa, sino que te posea y te haga mía, tan violenta y abusivamente como me plazca…

Con el cabello enmarañado, los anteojos torcidos sobre el rostro, las mejillas encendidas, los ojos muy abiertos y la boca suspirando entre labios temblorosos, su agitada respiración no le permitió musitar palabra alguna, pero su cabeza se movió apenas perceptiblemente… asintiendo.

Y sucedió. Con una rapidez casi sobrenatural, Armin la tomo de los hombros y la hizo girar dándole la espalda, pero en el mismo movimiento, retiró con pace amplio la cortina de sobre la ventana y la luz del sol de mediodía entró llenando el cubo y desbordando las pupilas de Hanji, dejándola desorientada y confusa…

―E-espera… ¿Qué estas…?

―Solo le muestro a todo el campus la verdadera cara de su respetadísima Profesora Zoe. Espero que cuando menos te quede fuerzas para dirigir una sonrisa a tus colegas y estudiantes que podrán ver sin ningún problema tu cuerpo desnudo y recrearse en el mientras te penetro a placer…

El corazón de Hanji se aceleró a todo latir, habría querido alejarse, correr, cubrirse o gritar, pero no pudo. Con una fuerza aplastante, Armin la oprimió contra el cristal frio, imprimiendo en él la forma del rostro y los pechos redondos de la profesora.

Ahí estaban, de pie en su cubículo del segundo piso, desnuda a la vista de toda la universidad, inclinada por la fuerza contra el vidrio, sujetada por la cadera, sin posibilidad de soltarse de las manos tenaces de Armin Arlet, quien no había esperado un instante más y se había aplicado ferozmente a penetrarla con su miembro firme.

El cuerpo del chico la embestía cada vez con más fuerza, al grado que el cristal comenzó a cimbrarse y Hanji, que había tratado de fingir que no estaba ahí, siendo humillada y profanada de la manera más cruel e impune, comenzó a gritar, cada vez más fuerte, pero no pidiendo ayuda, sino de puro placer mientras con sus uñas trataba inútilmente de rasgar el vidrio.

Al cabo de instantes, la profesora había perdido la noción del tiempo y se había acostumbrado a la fría superficie de la ventana que se había puesto tibia por el contacto del cuerpo acalorado de Hanji. Sus pechos apretados contra el cristal ya no le incomodaban y sus pies descalzos sobre el suelo helado del cubículo no suponían más una distracción. Aun sus propios gritos dejaron de tener sentido dentro de sus oídos, cuando la única sensación que necesitaba percibir era el roce constante, el peso y la fuerza del deseo ardiente de Armin que la quemaba con cada arremetida, desgarrándola, invadiéndola, violándola.

Pero no se contentó con eso. Cuando su deseo de exhibirla estuvo satisfecho, pero su lujuria por el exquisito cuerpo de la profesora aún estaba lejos de ser saciado, Armin la sujetó con fuerza y separándola de la ventana, salió de ella apenas el tiempo suficiente para arrojarla sobre su escritorio.

Caminó hacia ella con los ojos ardientes de deseo y el miembro aun duro y listo para perforarla nuevamente, y Hanji alcanzó a sentir terror ante aquella oscura silueta de su atacante, distorsionada por la luz intensa que resplandecía a su espalda, desdibujándola.

 _¿De verdad era Armin…?_

No tuvo tiempo de meditarlo. Él ya se había subido sobre el escritorio, posándose sobre ella, la había vuelto a penetrar con violencia, apretándole y mordiéndole los pezones nuevamente. Las cosas que había sobre el mueble fueron desplazadas, acabaron en el suelo y Hanji se volvió a extraviar del mundo, envuelta en aquel violento torbellino que parecía poseído por una endemoniada voluntad de hacerla suya una y otra vez hasta matarla de placer y lascivia…

Y despertó. La alarma del celular parecía tener por lo menos quince minutos sonando y Hanji no la tuvo fácil para volver al mundo real. Se levantó de la cama y comprobó que había dormido más de la cuenta. Entró al baño para ducharse.

¿Había dormido desnuda? No era del todo extraño, viviendo sola y estando en la estación calurosa, pero no recordaba haberse quitado la playera la noche anterior.

Se bañó rápida pero eficazmente y al cerrar la regadera le pareció que escuchaba ruiditos abajo, como de platos en la cocina. Él debía estar abajo, preparando el desayuno o haciendo limpieza ¿talvez?

Cuando en su mente, tuvo que reprimir una carcajada por imaginar al Príncipe de la Potestad del Aire, al Adversario, a Satanás en persona, vestido con delantal y cubre bocas, armado con un sacudidor, se quedó pasmada mirando su propio reflejo en el espejo del baño.

Y es que cuando recién despertó, en el instante en que su sueño se disolvió dando paso a la experiencia de su mente consiente, hubiera jurado que no era el cuerpo desnudo de Armin con su largo cabello rubio quien estaba sobre ella poseyéndola. No. Al abrir sus ojos a la realidad, fuera del sueño, eran los ojos negros y fríos que recién conocía y el cabello negro e impecablemente peinado lo que pudo ver… cuando menos por un instante.

Por un segundo, una imagen quedó impresa en su retina y en un parpadeo desapareció, deslavándose hasta casi desaparecer por completo de su memoria. Pero la sensación residual era tan intensa que jamás la olvidaría.

No había duda. Estaba segura, o por lo menos tanto como podía estar de que de alguna manera había logrado hacer contacto con el diablo mismo, de que quien estaba sobre ella penetrándola cuando despertó, no había sido Armin, sino Levi.

Y por lo tanto todo aquello no había sido _del todo_ un sueño…


	5. V Confrontación

Para Hanji, mi Hanji,  
así como está escrito,  
nada hay oculto que no salga a la luz,  
después de tanto tiempo se acerca el final  
de esta mi locura más espontanea.  
Tuya es de principio a fin.

 _V_

 _Confrontación_

―Y bien, ¿qué es lo que te gustaría hacer en tu último día?

Levi bebió un breve sorbo de la taza. Su postura era en extremo diplomática y correcta, siempre con aquel porte indiferente que hacia lucir su impecable traje negro tan casual pero con tanto garbo y elegancia que habría hecho lucir formal una playera estampada cualquiera.

―Mi último día… ―repitió él sin darle entonación de pregunta pero claramente interesado en que Hanji elaborase un poco más su comentario.

―Sí, bueno ―continuó sonriente la profesora Zoe ―este es el tercer día que estas aquí. Viniste un viernes al anochecer, te quedaste un sábado y ahora en domingo temprano se acaba tu tiempo ¿no? Tres días para andar sobre la tierra de los mortales tal como tres días le tomó a Cristo resucitar de la tumba. ¿No es así como funciona?

El joven caballero no parecía impresionado cuando respondió. Sus ojos impávidos seguían totalmente fríos y su voz no denotó más que, talvez, un poco de aburrimiento y hastío.

―No. No es así como funciona en absoluto. A veces no entiendo de donde los humanos sacan semejantes ideas y asociaciones absurdas. Con todo el conocimiento del mundo material y la experiencia acumulada de milenios en este negocio, aún hay cosas como esa que no veo venir.

―No lo sé ―se rio sonoramente Hanji ―supongo que es el don que nos dio el Creador.

―El don de fastidiarme. Si, seguramente, en su sabiduría infinita lo hizo así. ―sorbiendo lo último de su té, colocó la taza escrupulosamente en el platito sobre la mesa ―Y por cierto, los días de la semana como la emplea la sociedad occidental no fueron implementados sino hasta mucho después del acontecimiento que relatas, por lo que su vínculo con los días viernes, sábado y domingo es tan nulo como tu asociación con los sucesos de los tiempos presentes.

―Lo sé ―se puso de pie Hanji dejando sobre la mesa su té a medio termina ―solo me gusta la manera tan desinteresada y flemática con que tratas de remediar mis imprecisiones históricas. Es casi encantador. Anda, di de nuevo "vinculo nulo".

―Me niego ―Levi se colocó el saco sobre los hombros ―Nos dirigimos a donde.

―De compras. Hoy eres mi visita y no quiero que el Príncipe de las Tinieblas piense que soy una aburrida que se la pasa los domingos en la iglesia.

―Sé que vas eventualmente, a varias. ―Puntualizó el chico, saliendo del departamento, mientras Hanji ponía el cerrojo y guardaba las llaves en su bolsa. ―Sé que has visitado todas las asociaciones religiosas de tu barrio, incluyendo el Salón del Reino de los Testigos y la Iglesia de los Santos de los Últimos Días, así como la parroquia Católica en la avenida grande y la Presbiteriana y Bautista a dos cuadras de ahí. Sé que te gusta ir para echar un vistazo a su liturgia y para cuestionar y sacar de quicio a los ministros después del servicio. El de la Fundamentalista incluso te prohibió la entrada nuevamente a su propiedad.

―Sí, el Pastor Nick, es un hombre poco paciente y sabe mucho menos de la gente de lo que sabe de la Biblia, que no es mucho realmente. ―habían salido a la calle y caminaban despreocupadamente lado a lado bajo el sol de domingo ―¡Hey! ¿Y cómo sabes tanto? ¡Me espías! ¿No es cierto?

―Parte de mi labor es tener ojos y oídos en todas partes. ―la mirada de Levi se desvió a un lado y a otro de la calle, después volvieron al frente como si hubiera satisfecho su curiosidad ―La información es importante al jugar _este juego_.

―Awww, que lastima. Me intrigaba la idea del diablo mirando por mi ventana. Vamos, es un buen demonio y te invitaré un helado de yogurt.

Minutos después, andando por el supermercado mientras Hanji seleccionaba distraídamente una caja de cereal, tratando de equilibrar que fuera bueno para la digestión pero que no supiera demasiado a cartón corrugado, Levi alternaba sus miradas discretas entre el cuerpo de la chica y puntos arbitrarios de los estantes, piso y techo del lugar.

Al parecer, días cómodos y tranquilos como los domingos, decidía revelarse contra las formalidades que la universidad le demandaba y venia vistiendo unos ajustados shorts color caqui que dejaban a la vista la piel de sus piernas desde el muslo hasta donde sus botas de color marrón lo permitían. Botas eran para la profesora Zoe símbolo de comodidad, al igual que los días domingos. Completaba el atuendo con una floja blusa de manga larga color pistache bajo la cual asomaba una playera de tirantes. Llevaba sus anteojos sobre el rostro (los de repuesto, bastante más juveniles que los de fino armazón metálico que perdiera dos días atrás en el cementerio) y el cabello castaño estaba peinado en un bollito en la parte de atrás de su cabeza del que escapaban algunos mechones despistados.

―De verdad, no tienes que disimular, se bien que estas mirándome ―dijo ella sin apartar la vista de la información nutrimental de una caja de hojuelas de trigo integral cubiertas de miel.

―En realidad, ―dijo Levi dejando su mirada estacionada extrañamente en un punto alrededor de Hanji, pero distante, lejano y perdido más allá de ella ―es al mirarte a ti que disimulo.

―Ah… ―al mirar sobre su hombro, la profesora no pudo ubicar nada más que un largo pasillo de cereales y más allá el de ropa interior masculina. Su mirada volvió hacia Levi, al tiempo que los ojos del chico se desviaban levemente hacia un lado, sobre su propio hombro derecho.

Por un momento pudo verlo, pasar rápida y discretamente como un relámpago, pero talvez por la influencia sobrenatural del joven apreció con asombrosa nitidez e increíble detalle la imagen de alguien a quien reconoció de inmediato:

Era el chico corredor. El mismo muchacho que habían visto en la cafetería de la universidad el día anterior y que su acompañante demoniaco le había asegurado que se trataba de una especie de ángel espía. Estaba ahí nuevamente, aun los seguía y, ángel o no, a Hanji ya no le parecía una coincidencia tan linda tener a un desconocido siguiéndola tan persistentemente.

―¿Qué hacemos?

―Tiempo es de tomar tácticas de confrontación más directa…

―Dices que… ¿vas a luchar con él?

―Desde luego, después de liberar sobre esta ciudad plagas de tinieblas, ulceras pestilentes y animales molestos ―añadió Levi con sorna. ―Claro que no. Hay métodos en esta guerra infinitamente más sutiles y efectivos.

Y sin esperar una reacción de su parte, con el saco negro echado al hombro cubierto por su fina y blanquísima camisa, Levi tomó a Hanji de la muñeca y comenzó a conducirla subiendo por el pasillo de cereales rumbo a la sección de verdulería.

Su andar era firme y tranquilo, caminaba con una elegancia singular y no aceleró en ningún paso, pero la fuerza con la que impuso a la profesora a ir tras él, Hanji casi sentía que tiraban de ella con la velocidad de un fórmula uno. Ella normalizó su paso con el de él con un poco de esfuerzo más por ser tomada por sorpresa que por que fuese brusco con ella, y no hizo preguntas aunque no pudo entender que pasaba por la mente de Levi al caminar deliberadamente en dirección de aquel _agente hostil._

Pasaron frente al chico sin hacerle mucho caso. Parecía de unos 18 años y esa mañana usaba zapatos deportivos así como un uniforme de basquetbol holgado. Tenía unos audífonos diminutos en los oídos y seleccionaba algunos pimientos verdes cuando la pareja pasó cerca del él, lo que lo hizo voltear levemente. Ella trató de disimular y no mirarlo a la cara, pero cuando él hizo poco o nada por seguirlos, Hanji comenzó a pensar que talvez se había dejado influenciar demasiado por Levi y se había puesto un poquitín paranoica.

No se habían alejado ni cuatro metros de él, cuando el chico corredor reanudó su camino, disimuladamente, en dirección hacia ellos. Podía ser una coincidencia, podía ser cualquier cosa, cuando Levi le habló a Hanji sin usar palabras ni mover sus labios si quiera. Puso solamente sus palabras en su mente con esa voz profunda y distante que salía usualmente de su boca pero que hacia vibrar cada fibra de cada hueso del cuerpo de la profesora:

―Puedes voltear, no importa. Sabe que sabemos. Espera que lo hagamos, y ahora, me desharé de él _para siempre_.

En ese momento y como en cámara lenta, la puerta del área refrigerada del departamento de carnicería se abrió y de ella salió una chica que, cerrándole el paso al joven corredor, se detuvo frente a él como si temiera chocar con él si continuaba avanzando.

El cuerpo curvilíneo de la chica estaba cubierto por un ajustado pantalón de mezclilla y un suéter de botones color gris rematado por una bufanda da rojo brillante enredada en torno al cuello. Su cabello oscuro le enmarcaba el rostro a ambos lados y al salir del área refrigerada miraba distraídamente un portapapeles hasta que su encuentro repentino con el joven de los zapatos deportivos le hizo levantar la mirada y quedarse detenida un instante frente a él.

―¿De verdad? ¿Esa es tu mejor maniobra, una chica? ―dijo Hanji a Levi cuando sintió que la distancia entre ellos y su perseguidor los había puesto a salvo.

―Ella no es _una chica_. Es de mis más efectivos agentes. Ese pobre _siervo de arriba_ no tiene idea de lo que está enfrentando al verla a los ojos… ―respondió el Señor del Inframundo mientras se alejaban en dirección a las cajas.

Eren era un espíritu intrépido y ardiente cuya decisión por cumplir sus propósitos no se amilanaba ante nada ni nadie. Su temple era de acero y su voluntad tan fuerte y portentosa que por el puro esfuerzo de su carácter angelical había hecho huir delante de su presencia a varios espíritus inmundos que habían tenido el pésimo tino de interponerse en su camino.

Ese día, habiendo recibido una especialmente importante misión de Arriba, siguió al Adversario y a su más reciente victima humana hasta un supermercado donde había mantenido su percepción sobrenatural bien fija sobre ellos. El Maligno obviamente lo sabía. Eren había sido adecuadamente instruido sobre sus excepcionales habilidades y temible ingenio, pero en definitiva, no estaba preparado para lo que iba a enfrentar esa tarde en aquel triste rincón del plano material.

Cuando su objetivo se puso nuevamente en movimiento, esta vez evidentemente alejándose de él, al comenzar a andar en pos de ellos, algo se puso en su camino. Algo mucho más sólido y persistente que cualquier barrera hecha de materia pudiera suponer.

Era lo oposición clara y rebelde de _otro espíritu_ en contra suya.

Con la forma física de una joven humana de oscuros cabellos y mirada inquietante, este nuevo oponente se había plantado frente a Eren con la férrea decisión de obstaculizarle el paso. Era claramente una sierva del Enemigo y el joven ángel no iba a permitir que le hiciera fallar en su propósito.

Mikasa era el nombre de aquella delegada demoniaca.

Detenidos un segundo, con las miradas encontradas, el tiempo se congeló entorno a ellos y mientras los humanos no repararon en los dos jóvenes que detuvieron sus caminos a encontrarse, un portentoso choque de sus voluntades se estaba dando en el plano espiritual.

Con voz rugiente y mostrando tanta autoridad como le era posible, Eren conminaba a su oponente a apartarse de su camino y permitirle continuar con su cometido de inmediato porque tal era la voluntad de los Poderes del Cielo.

La respuesta de Mikasa fue escueta y sencilla, mientras Eren más se alzaba adornando su presencia con el sonido como de muchas aguas y relámpagos flameantes, la voluntad de Mikasa se solidificaba y anclaba cada vez más impidiéndole el paso al potente ángel:

―No voy a apartarme de ti… ―respondió con voz queda pero voluntad tan firme como una peña ante una tormenta.

La vida siguió corriendo igual alrededor de ellos. Una mujer derramó accidentalmente un galón de leche de los refrigeradores y un niño le insistía a su madre para que le comprase un bote de helado para el postre de ese día. Las miradas fijas de los dos muchachos, un chico y una chica, dejaron de tener importancia mientras sus esencias espirituales se proyectaron elevándose a una velocidad muy superior a la de cualquier transbordador espacial humano, abandonando el supermercado, la ciudad, el país y el mundo, cuando la atmosfera se disolvió alrededor suyo como una pared de insignificante humo.

Fuera de sus cuerpos materiales, Eren y Mikasa seguían combatiendo aun con la intensidad de dos tormentas que colisionan en el océano. Sus haces de luz chocaban con un estrepito tal que habrían ensordecido a oídos y enceguecido a ojos humanos de no ser totalmente imperceptibles por los mortales.

Volaron tan lejos y tan rápido que sus vértices pasaron rozando la superficie de la luna y se proyectaron mucho más allá, hasta que conceptos como arriba y abajo dejaron de tener sentido totalmente.

 _Si tu vida, de aventura  
tiene sed pues cúbrela  
de una mano de pintura  
del color de una pasión._

Haciendo acopio de todo su poder, Eren relampagueó en el espacio, repitiendo su orden en un millar de ecos en el vacío sideral:

―¡Apártate de mí! En nombre de la Voluntad del Eterno y por su Palabra Magna, ¡no impedirás que cumpla mi cometido!

Pero mientras más el ángel se extendía brillando, distendido por miles de millas formando patrones majestuosos y arreglos imposibles, la demonio se filtraba poco a poco quebrando uno a uno los escudos de su armadura que se alzaban prístinos impidiéndole el acceso hasta el centro de la esencia de Eren: su misma alma.

 _Si tu cuerpo tiene dudas  
de vender tu corazón,  
solo abre tu armadura.  
Alquílame un rincón de ti._

La voluntad de Mikasa se abrió paso rezumando y fluyendo incontrolablemente, dominada de deseo y ciega de pasión, repitiendo como un mantra sagrado las mismas palabras en un susurro oscuro:

―No me alejaré de ti… no pienso apartarme ahora que te tengo aquí… después de haber esperado tanto…

Eren no lo entendía. Los demonios que había enfrentado antes tenían una motivación tan débil y pusilánime que se habían rendido de inmediato, a final de cuentas, eran malvados y el poder del pecado en sus almas les había debilitado durante milenios, además, parecían perseguir metas obvias, trazas diminutas del gran plan orquestado por el Engañador desde el principio. Pero Mikasa era diferente. Algo poderoso la motivaba y la movía, volviéndola inmune al temor y reprensión que el ángel pretendía conjurar sobre ella.

Él no lo sabía, pero lo que movía a Mikasa, lo que la había hecho quemarse durante toda la historia en su exilio en la Tierra como si fuese su propio rincón personal del infierno, aquello que la había hecho caer del cielo en la primera gran rebelión, era el deseo mismo de poseer a Eren _en cuerpo y alma._

En un instante a la velocidad de la luz volaron la distancia entre el Mundo y el gigante celeste más próximo, para cuando Mikasa había apresado a Eren, que se revolvía dentro de la red de la demonio como una mosca en una telaraña obligándolo a condensarse tomando una forma mucho más densa que el espíritu, mucho más diluida que la materia, como una especie de figura humanoide hecha de energía, ambos chocaron con gran estrepito en la cara de rojo férreo del planeta Marte.

 _Y una vez en ti, déjame beber,  
quiero atragantarme de tu ser.  
Ven y aráñame, átame a tus pies,  
cuanto más me azotes, más querré._

La batalla se había prolongado demasiado y la desesperación comenzó a vibrar en el centro de Eren como el repicar disonante de una campana rota en una iglesia profanada. En un arranque de ira, tomó a Mikasa, que se había tenido que condensar en una forma casi física también, y la estrelló contra el lateral de una cordillera marciana. Mikasa entonces sujetó el rostro de su oponente con una mano e introdujo lascivamente su mano en el pecho de luz del ángel hurgando inquieta en busca de su abrumado corazón.

 _Yo no quiero una princesa  
ni una dama de salón.  
Lo que busco es la tigresa  
que me espose a mi colchón._

Eren la empujó tratando de apartarla de él y trató, inundado de vergüenza de alejarse de ella tanto como pudiera, alzando el vuelo, levantando dos grandes haces luminosos como alas que cubrieron valles y montañas del planeta rojo. Pero no pudo despegar. No pudo siquiera alejarse la distancia de un meridiano, cuando la demonio lo atrajo de nuevo hacia sí, tirando de los pensamientos perversos que le había plantado en la mente cada instante que pasó en contacto con él, y al tener al alcance nuevamente, agitado e indefenso pudo percibir y deleitarse en la ira y el miedo del ángel.

Ella estiró su mano y tomándolo del pecho lo levantó y forzó a acercarse a ella tanto que tuvieron que compartir un furioso y discordante beso.

 _Tú me haces ser salvaje  
¡Quémate en mi fuego!  
Tu cuerpo es mi equipaje,  
tu sudor mi abrigo._

El revuelo levantado por aquel acto prohibido fue tal, que causó un huracán en la cara opuesta del planeta Marte y un hombre extremadamente sensible, de haber estado presente sobre la superficie del planeta habría podido ver los sutiles destellos de los terribles seres si los atestiguara desde el ángulo adecuado y con la disposición emocional correcta.

Volvió a derribarlo, y colocándose sobre él, le acarició la piel, arañándosela con deseo y lujuria, lo que desprendió de su faz de energía pura descargas eléctricas tremendas, más fuertes que las de cualquier tormenta eléctrica en la Tierra. Fue ahí, cuando completamente enloquecido y furioso, Eren se rindió a sus impulsos y levantando los brazos, los aplico con fuerza colosal sobre el cuello de su oponente.

 _Tú me haces ser salvaje  
¡Quémate conmigo!  
Mi cama será un viaje  
al placer contigo._

Mikasa comenzó a retorcerse y erguirse descontroladamente, pero aunque su forma se distorsionaba dominada por espasmos de dolor, de su boca salían risitas tímidas y dulces gemidos de placer que atizaron el enfado de su enemigo. Ella comenzó a levantarse por encima de la superficie del planeta, hasta que los brazos de Eren se disolvieron por no poder sostenerla más para luego dejarse caer nuevamente sobre el ángel. Esperando el golpe y un sufrimiento indescriptible, Eren se cubrió cerrando los ojos, pero el golpe no llegó. No, Mikasa no estaba atacándolo. Se había sumergido en él como un clavadista olímpico en una piscina y el efecto que provocó eso en él no fue desagradable, pero si totalmente nuevo y eso le causó pánico al ángel.

Podía escuchar los pensamientos de la demonio dentro de sí, podía sentir el ardor de su deseo hacia él y la intensidad tremenda con que ansiaba ser suya. Pudo sentir la desesperación y dolor del alma de Mikasa como si fueran suyos y pudo entender que lo que la dominaba, ese impulso rebelde e indomable era algo que ella llamaba _amor_. Pudo darse cuenta entonces de que ya no existía diferencia tangible entre él y ella. Se habían mezclado y oprimido tanto el uno contra el otro que parecía formar parte el uno del otro.

 _Mi cárcel será nuestra cama, mi amor,  
en mi condena, que corra el reloj.  
Quiero que me encierres muy dentro de ti  
pues entre tus piernas está mi prisión._

En ese momento llegó el vértigo, como un vórtice incontrolable de caos primigenio los rodeó, pero Eren no tuvo que sufrirlo totalmente, pues los ojos de Mikasa se habían puesto frente a los suyos atrayéndolo, dominándolo, adormeciéndolo. Comenzó a sentirse lento y pesado. Comenzó a sentir calor y humedad. Volvió a tener conciencia de la fuerza de gravedad y del paso del tiempo, y para cuando sus ojos, hechos de carne, sangre, átomos; volvieron a abrirse, la luz que lo rodeaba provenía del sol que se filtraba por una ventana cubierta por una cortina blanca ondeando al viento de la tarde en la que debía ser una habitación de hotel.

No la vio de inmediato, pero pudo sentirla. Ella estaba ahí, a su lado. Podía escuchar su respiración queda y acompasada, contrastada con el deseo ardiente que la dominaba.

―Te dije que no iba a apartarme de ti… no ahora que te he encontrado. Ya nunca más…

De regreso en su cuerpo físico, un espasmo de placer hizo retocarse a Eren cuando la piel suave y tersa de la mano de la chica se cerró sobre su miembro duro. Los ojos del chico entonces escrutaron el cuerpo desnudo de su amante y contempló, entre extasiado y maravillado, sus pechos redondos y casi demasiado grandes para su cuerpo esbelto, así como su rostro hermoso y su cabello oscurísimo, sus labios entre abiertos y sus ojos brillantes de alegría y lascivia. Pero pudo hacerlo solo un instante, porque al siguiente ella se aplicó diligente a chupar la punta de su pene, lamiéndolo con su lengua, deleitándose en cada centímetro de la piel del joven.

Eren apretó los parpados y un gran placer lo sacudió, encadenándolo a cada momento, con cada húmeda caricia más y más a su forma mortal y a la lujuria que la demonio había despertado en su corazón. Se dio cuenta de que al mismo tiempo amaba y odiaba a Mikasa. La amaba por disfrutar inmensamente, como jamás había disfrutado nada, de recrearse en su cuerpo, en su voz, en sus gestos y en su amor. La odiaba por hacerlo darse cuenta de cuanta falta le hacía, de cuánto tiempo había pasado sin saber siquiera que existía, y deseaba mimarla y castigarla con esa misma intensidad, con ese mismo deseo.

Pero ella no dejó de estimularlo, no hasta que sintió que el miembro de Eren se había puesto tan duro como podía hacerlo y hasta que el propio sexo de ella se había humedecido a su límite. No podía contenerse más, no deseaba hacerlo.

―Todo tu eres mío ―le dijo entonces sonriendo, el cabello enmarañado, la piel blanca cubierta de fino sudor ―y soy toda tuya, pero quiero conocerte un poco cada vez, quiero extender la experiencia de descubrirte tanto como pueda… aunque ahora, hay una parte de mí que no puede esperar más para conocer esto de ti…

Apretó el pene de Eren una vez más en su mano, y colocándose sobre él en posición, se sentó sobre el sexo del chico, haciendo que se introdujera en su intimidad tan profundamente que la hizo estremecerse de placer. La luz del sol que recortaba sus siluetas solidas les confería una apariencia exótica y casi mitológica, fundidos los dos en uno, comenzaron a moverse en un ritual sensual de placer y éxtasis.

La chica trató de ahogar sus gemidos, primero con su mano, después cubriendo su rostro con una almohada, pero cuando Eren la sujetó por la cintura para poder entrar en ella con más fuerza, con más furia simplemente no pudo frenarse y comenzó a lanzar enloquecidos gemidos mezclados con alaridos que parecían de agonía pero eran de puro placer. Esto hizo a la chica enloquecer más y casi dando saltos sobré el, su posterior chocaba con las piernas de chico casi rebotando con violencia, al tiempo que, desesperado de deseo y lujuria se aferró con ambas manos a los senos de Mikasa que danzaban voluptuosamente a su alcance. Los apretó y acarició con fuerza y cuando eso no pudo saciar más su impulso, flexionó su cuerpo con el fin de alcanzarlos con su boca.

 _Tú me haces ser salvaje  
¡Quémate en mi fuego!  
Tu cuerpo es mi equipaje,  
tu sudor mi abrigo._

Lamió y mordisqueo los pezones de su amante a placer y con los gritos de ella resonando e sus oídos se movió con tanto ímpetu que la madera de la cama rechinaba quejándose del monumental maltrato que estaba siendo víctima.

La vista de Mikasa se nublaba al tiempo que sus manos, actuando casi por si mismas se aferraron a la piel del chico, arañándola con fuerza dejándole marcas de crudo carmesí. El movimiento se prolongó hasta que Eren vació toda su carga en el interior de ella que la recibió deseosa y estalló salvajemente, temblando convulsamente al tiempo que su mente se disolvía en quedando totalmente en blanco donde no existía nada sino un placer intenso e indescriptible.

 _Tú me haces ser salvaje  
¡Quémate conmigo!  
Mi cama será un viaje  
al placer contigo.  
~Salvaje, Mägo de Oz._

Nada los haría salir en un largo rato de esa habitación y nada haría que Eren volviera a su misión. La había olvidado completamente y se había extraviado totalmente al encontrarse con algo contra lo que no pudo combatir. Esa tarde el sol se ocultaría sonrojado de contemplar la intensa lucha y el más salvaje festín sensual que culminaría con la ascensión de una demonio y la caída final de un ángel.

Al terminar aquél día, no querrían volver a separarse después de experimentar la dicha de haber sido uno y lo mismo.


	6. IV Condenación

_Para Hanji, mi Hanji,  
el fin ha llegado,  
_ _pues todo se ha cumplido…_

 _VI_

 _Condenación_

La reja de metal oxidado crujió como quejándose de que la obligasen a moverse después de tantísimos años de abandono y soledad. Los granos de polvo, acumulados en montículos generosos rasgaron el suelo descuidado del sedero que se abría bajo un largo pasillo de viejos arcos ahora decorados por enormes y resistentes telarañas, apoyados sobre maltratadas columnas entre las cuales se abrían ventanales y puertas clausuradas desde épocas de antaño, al grado que la madera que las tapiaba se había podrido ya y, desquebrajándose, daban paso a ligeros rayos de luz que ponían de manifiesto la presencia de abundantes partículas en el aire sofocante de aquella despoblada ruina de edificio; y, revelaban que fuera de aquel oscuro y ajado pasillo cubierto, había existido en otros tiempos un primoroso patio lleno de plantas, flores, árboles y talvez una fuente. Ahora, no era más que un olvidado baldío poblado por alimañas rastreras, pasto seco y muy crecido y viejos pedruscos de destrozado escombro.

La huida de Levi de aquel desafortunado ángel guardián los había llevado a aquella ruina, pero fue la curiosidad de Hanji lo que los había invitado a permanecer y aun adentrarse a explorar aquel paraíso perdido. Parecía que se trataba de una iglesia abandonada hacía muchas décadas. Al parecer, la vieja capilla había descansado en otros tiempos en el centro de una especie de jardín o plaza. Los años pasaron haciendo que la mentalidad de las personas cambiara como cambió el propósito del suelo y el uso que se le daba. El terreno de aquella generosa cuadra se dividió y fue consignado a tiendas, restaurantes, oficinas y unidades habitacionales. Los edificios se elevaron opacando a la torre de la iglesia y al cabo de los años, ninguna de las descascaradas paredes de la ajada parroquia volvió a ver al sol a la cara.

Los despojos de aquel refugio de fe se pudrían ahora bordeados de otros inmuebles, todos más altos, todos más vistosos, todos más valiosos al voluble corazón humano del siglo XXI. El único acceso a aquel reino eternamente congelado en el tiempo era un estrecho y maloliente callejón que terminaba en una puerta metálica oxidada. Al parecer el último vándalo que decidió traspasar la propiedad había olvidado cerrar la puerta tras él.

¡Qué suerte! Habría sido una enorme coincidencia que justo ese día, justo en ese momento, Hanji y Levi entraran en aquella abandonada iglesia.

Pero las coincidencias no existen.

Las puertas dobles de madera que daban acceso a la nave principal colgaban de sus goznes desvencijadas. Tras ellas y bordeado por un pasillo lleno de nichos que antaño ostentaran las varias estaciones del viacrucis, un grupo de destartaladas bancas yacían inertes, muertas e indiferentes aun ante cualquiera que decidiera venir y causarles más estragos, buscando un refugio de tinieblas para ocultar sus fechorías. Delante, donde había estado el atril en que se leyera con solemnidad el evangelio y se había elevado con toda dignidad el sagrario, una maraña irreconocible de astillas y basura saturaba el suelo de la desteñida tarima sobre la cual se erguía solamente el amplio altar de piedra que fuera usado en el pasado como mesa para las ofrendas.

Una gruesa capa de tierra oscura cubría cada centímetro del suelo y cada objeto en el interior del edificio. Las botas de Hanji crujían sonoramente al pisar, al tiempo que su mirada iba de los techos oscurecidos a las paredes maltratadas. La profesora habría jurado que sobre el pasillo bordeado de columnas había existido en otro tiempo un mezzanine, pero pareciera que la factura que el tiempo le pasó lo había hecho desplomarse.

Levi iba tras ella, con su saco en mano y sus zapatos de charol impecablemente brillantes. Era como si su cuerpo repeliera por una especie de campo protector a las volutas de polvo que flotaban en el ambiente, o era que la suciedad atravesaba su elegante forma etérea sin tocarlo. De cualquier manera se mantenía impecable casi como si el ensuciarse fuera a demeritar su dignidad de espíritu eterno. La mirada del chico se paseaba apática por el lugar, pero se recreaba interesado en los ojos y el corazón de Hanji. En aquella bóveda de secretos profanados y devociones rotas, era como si lo único intrigante fueran los pensamientos y reacciones que la profesora Zoe manifestara de su estadía en el recinto.

El lugar estaba pobremente iluminado. El techo abovedado se mantenía en una pieza y la mayoría de los ventanales habían sido tapiados, a excepción de unos ricos trabajos en vitral coloreado que sobrevivían aun con todos los pronósticos en contra detrás del altar. Aun cuando eran grandes y claros, no había sol ni cielo que brillara tras ellos. La única luz que dejaban pasar era la que rebotaba el medio día sobre la pared anaranjada de un enorme edificio tras la iglesia.

Aun así, la mirada de Hanji fue atraída a un rincón donde varios trazos de oscuro carmesí llamaron su atención. No era raro que una finca abandonada como aquella pudiera ser usada por personas clandestinamente para varios fines. La chica pensó que seguramente tan pronto el edificio dejo de ser usado para la liturgia regular, vagos e invasores de toda clase habían allanado el atrio para resguardarse una noche o simplemente por el gusto de profanar la propiedad ajena.

Restos de sustancias quemadas, harapos desgarrados, preservativos desechados, así como ese persistente aroma amargo a podrido que delataba la presencia de la carcasa ya reseca y descompuesta de algún animal mutilado revelaban que el lugar había perdido hacía mucho tiempo el respeto de las personas y había sido usado para cometer todo tipo de bajezas y atrocidades.

Fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que las imágenes religiosas decapitadas y las paredes marcadas con símbolos, desde meros nombres o glifos, hasta lo que parecían hechizos escritos en latín sobre la circunferencia de mal trazados pentagramas con el rostro de cabra de Bafomet circunscrito en ellos, le confirmaran que no estaba equivocada. Si existía algún grupo de adoradores del diablo en el pueblo, seguro que no se perderían la oportunidad de aprovechar un lugar que, habiendo hospedado la fe y esperanzas de una muchedumbre de gente, ahora se derrumbaba sobre sí mismo, como un símbolo triste de la decadencia y condenación del ser humano.

Hanji permaneció un instante contemplando la obra cuando Levi la alcanzó caminando sereno tras ella. No desvió su mirada, fría e inclemente, del rostro consternado de ella ni un momento siquiera para contemplar las inscripciones sobre las paredes, como si no hubiera nada de interés ahí para él.

―¿Y bien? ―lo cuestionó Hanji al verlo cerca. ―¿Qué opinas? ¿Hicieron un buen trabajo?

―Depreciando el alma humana y manchando junto con ella la Creación entera, desde luego ―dijo el con el rostro inexpresivo, para luego preguntar sin entonación siquiera― o estás hablando de los que hicieron los _graffitis._

Hanji sonrió divertida, volviendo a mirar a la pared como quien analiza la exposición de un museo.

―Entonces no sabes quien hizo esto.

―Algunos niños idiotas, seguramente. Tengo cosas más interesantes que observar. Los que atrapan gatos en bolsas y los sacrifican después de drogarse no son ni por asomo mi prioridad.

―¿Me dirás entonces que el diablo no tiene tiempo de comandar a su ejército de satanistas?

―Te diré que el diablo que vive en el corazón de cada ser humano es lo suficientemente malvado y despreciable como para motivarles a cometer los actos más viles y repugnantes, y créeme, muchos de ellos no incluyen sacrificios de animales o abuso sexual siquiera.

Dio varios pasos más colocándose frente a los peldaños que daban acceso a la tarima principal. La tenue luz que entraba por los ventanales le daba un aire majestoso, pero especialmente mundano, con su cabello oscuro e impecable y su piel pálida y perfecta.

 _Ven recuéstate en mi soledad,  
la amargura te acariciará.  
Ven y dale otra oportunidad  
a la fría oscuridad._

―Tu… eres un demonio ―dijo entonces Hanji olvidándose por completo del acto vandálico y notando que se había embelesado ahora con la figura de su acompañante.

―Que perspicaz. Sentiría que he perdido el toque si aún no lo hubieras notado a estas alturas.

―Como tal entonces… ―respondió la profesora ignorando el comentario mordaz de Levi ―tienes la capacidad de poseer los cuerpos de seres humanos.

―Cuál es tu punto.

―Tienes viviendo en mi casa dos días. No te he visto más que sacudir y preparar té, y no digo que no hagas esas cosas bien pero… siendo el diablo habría jurado que te vería hacer cosas más…

―Diabólicas…

―Pues si ―admitió ella encogiéndose de hombros.

―Quieres saber si puedo, de hecho, tomar el control del cuerpo de un ser humano al tiempo que atormento su alma causando estragos en su entorno inmediato.

Hanji pensó en asentir afirmativamente, pero su respuesta no llegó, pues en un parpadeo quedó completamente desconcertada de no poder ver a su interlocutor frente ella. Era como su en un instante, un fugaz apagón se hubiera llevado a Levi desapareciéndolo sin dejar rastro.

La profesora quiso voltear para buscarlo, pero una sensación extraña, fría e incómoda, como un escalofrió le recorrió la espina cuando pudo escuchar, susurrando en su oído tras ella, la voz queda y profunda del llamado Príncipe de las Tinieblas:

―O lo que quieres saber es si me puedo permitir tomar una forma física los suficientemente sólida como para involucrarme sexualmente con una persona como por ejemplo… contigo.

Casi sin aliento, Hanji se giró para míralo de frente mientras asentía con la cabeza respondiendo. La siguiente acción del chico la tomó aún más por sorpresa que su repentina desaparición y reaparición. Con una velocidad tremenda y una fuerza inexplicable, Levi atenazó el cuello de la profesora con su mano izquierda y levantándola, la alzó hasta que las puntas de las botas de ella pugnaban inútilmente por alcanzar al suelo.

Siendo tan bajito, Levi tenía que levantar todo su brazo para poder sostener a Hanji en vilo, pero no cabía duda que le bastaba y sobraba la fuerza, como comprobó ella al sentir que comenzaba a asfixiarse, no pudiendo articular palabra alguna y tratando de aferrarse a la muñeca del joven con sus temblorosas manos.

―Para el tiempo que llevamos juntos, ya deberías haberte dado cuenta que el esplendor que habita el plano espiritual es mucho más real que estas tenues sombras que forman el mundo mortal. Que los humanos con sus sentidos limitados no puedan percibir estas realidades eternas no las hacen más débiles o irreales, sino todo lo contrario.

La mirada de Hanji comenzó a nublarse e incapaz de bajar la vista hacia Levi, no supo si el había comenzado a caminar mientras la levantaba o si estaba, literalmente, desplazándose levitando por la nave. Lo único que supo es que el lugar en torno suyo comenzó a moverse y cuando la férrea presa del diablo la soltó permitiéndole respirar nuevamente, la chica calló de espaldas sobre la superficie sucia y áspera de la mesa de piedra que fungía como altar de aquella destrozada iglesia.

Se llevó las manos al cuello con la respiración alterada e invadida por el horror de una indefensa creatura en la guarida oscura de un depredador, comenzó a buscar a su alrededor señal alguna de la presencia de Levi. No la encontró y eso la aterrorizó aún más.

 _Siniestra noche, amargura y dolor  
y en una lápida hacer el amor.  
Clavo mis dientes en tu blanca piel:  
Hoy tengo sed._

Y entonces sucedió lo inexplicable. Una especie de niebla densa cayó sobre el edificio entero, oscureciéndolo y los candeleros altos, uno a cada lado de la tarima, comenzaron a encenderse con tenues y crepitantes llamas coronando cada una de las velas, resecas y derretidas, que descansaban en cada uno de sus brazos.

Una especie de escozor comenzó a incomodar la nuca de Hanji, al tiempo que en lo más distante del recinto deshabitado unos susurros inteligibles se levantaron siniestros, amenazantes.

Hanji se irguió temerosa, apoyando su mano sobre la lápida de piedra, pero cayó acostada nuevamente al sentir como un jalón que le apresó la manga de su blusa tirando de ella con una fuerza brutal. Comprobando nuevamente sus alrededores, quiso hacer un nuevo intento de ponerse de pie, pero antes siquiera de concretarlo, sintió un nuevo jalón, esta vez mas rudo, en la parte interior de su muslo sobre la tela de su pantaloncillo. El tirón fue tan fuerte, que incluso pudo sentir el dolor de unas uñas que le arañaban la piel debajo de su ropa.

 _Que el miedo bañe tu mirada.  
Que el viento gima por los dos._

Desesperada y con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza en el pecho Hanji se dio la vuelta para tratar de apoyarse con ambas manos para erguirse y salir huyendo. Pero no hubo manera. Era como si un ejército de manos invisibles hubiera comenzado a estrujar no solo su ropa, sino sus brazos, piernas y cabello. Un grito escapo de sus labios cuando sintió un dolor agudo sobre un costado de su vientre. Su horror no tuvo limites cuando al levantarse la blusa en ese sitio, comprobó como la piel se le hundía y rasgaba como su una invisible dentadura de colmillos afilados se cerraran sobre ella dejándola marcada.

 _Y la sangre caerá  
antes que la luz del sol  
nos haga arder  
¡Quiero morir en ti!_

Un nuevo empujón la forzó a quedar oprimida contra la superficie de la piedra al tiempo que contemplaba como su ropa cedía ante el poder invisible que la estrechaba, desgarrándose, rompiéndose en dos, dejando expuesta la piel de Hanji al frio tacto del altar profanado. La pálida piel de sus pechos quedó expuesta al aire sucio y enrarecido de aquella catedral de pesadilla en el momento en que un tirón más de una garra intangible le arranco de golpe el sostén dejándole marcas carmesí el espacio entre sus senos. Lo mismo le ocurrió a sus pantaletas que se perdieron desechas en pedazos, removidas de su cuerpo con la violencia que una bestia salvaje y rabiosa destruye a una desventurada víctima.

Ahora estaba desnuda, y el atrio se llenó de sus gritos de dolor y miedo cuando el tacto monstruoso y enervante de la multitud de manos invisibles que la habían despojado brutalmente de su atuendo comenzaron a aplicarse con violencia sobre la suave piel de la profesora, apretando, tirando, rasguñando, cuando experimentó la fuerte sensación de dos enormes zarpas que se prendieron con fuerza descomunal de sus pechos, primero oprimiéndolos contra su cuerpo, Hanji contempló la piel de sus senos hundirse ahí donde los inmateriales dedos de su agresor la estaban lastimando y los imagino ásperos y aterradores como los de una gárgola inhumana, para luego comenzar a halar de ellos hacia arriba con tal poder que la obligó a erguirse parcialmente.

Una sensación desconcertante la invadió al ver como sus pezones se alzaban como atraídos por la succión de enormes y húmedas ventosas. Aquella fuerza intangible entonces la dejó caer sobre la empolvada loza, pero de ahí en adelante la sucia sensación de que un escurridizo y viscoso apéndice jugueteaba con sus pezones enroscándose en ellos, estirándolos, saboreándolos, no la abandonaría en toda la noche, enloqueciéndola.

 _Camposanto, lúgubre jardín,  
cruces góticas alrededor.  
Tumba abierta, dulce es el olor,  
embriágate en el festín._

Estaba aterrada, el miedo y la ansiedad estrujaban su corazón con la misma crueldad que las invisibles manos hacían de ella como les placía. Pero también estaba excitada, encendida hasta el borde de su deseo y la mezcla del horror y la lascivia la habían puesto en estado tal que se había olvidado de guardar silencio o contenerse por ser una intrusa en un lugar prohibido, sino que sus oídos estaban acostumbrados ya al sonido de sus jadeos, gemidos y gritos a todo pulmón con que llenaba la iglesia abandonada con la atmosfera de una sucursal del mismo infierno.

Su cuerpo entero comenzó a levantarse entonces, levitando, al tiempo en que sus senos subían y bajaban alternándose a destiempo siendo estimulados por lo que se sentía como los delgados tentáculos de algún quimérico animal imposible de ver. Su columna se empezó a arquear sola y sus piernas fueron obligadas a abrirse tanto que sus coyunturas se resintieron.

 _Llora la luna blasfemias en ti,  
llora tristezas sobre mi ataúd.  
Cuerpos sin vida, mullido colchón  
¡Hazme el amor!_

Con la boca abierta y la respiración afectada, la profesora Zoe miró hacia abajo y contemplo con espanto como, en efecto, estaba flotando sostenida en el aire por lo menos un metro por encima del altar de piedra. Aun en la oscuridad, pudo notar como bajo ella goteaba lentamente un líquido cristalino. Levantando su mirada nuevamente a la oscuridad que se cernía amenazante entre sus piernas abiertas comprendió que debía ser la propia humedad de su sexo deseoso de ser profanado con una perversidad y un salvajismo aún más brutal que la que sufriera aquella desafortunada parroquia.

 _Que el miedo bañe tu mirada.  
Que el viento gima por los dos._

Lo siguiente que sintió fue algo grueso y flexible, como escamado que se enrollaba alrededor de sus tobillos y contempló como un par de enormes garras de afiladas uñas, totalmente invisibles, pero notables por la manera que maltrataban su cuerpo, se aferraban a sus muslos con descaro. Se quedó sin aliento aterrada, pero anhelante. Un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas al tiempo que echó para atrás la cabeza cerrando los ojos y apretando los dientes. No se sentía lista para lo que seguía pero suplicaba implorando que llegara de una vez.

 _Y la sangre caerá  
antes que la luz del sol  
nos haga arder  
¡Quiero morir en ti!_

Cuando finalmente sucedió, la obligó a abrir a boca tan grande como podía y a proferir un grito agudo al sentir sus paredes ser separadas por algo áspero y palpitante que se introdujo en su intimidad lenta pero inexorablemente. El duro e inquieto invasor se adentró en ella más de lo que Hanji pensaba que era posible palpando lo más profundo de ella llenándola con la sensación de estar siendo tocada y estimulada por dentro en cada centímetro de su interior.

 _Que el mal me haga hoy su esclava.  
La muerte me haga estremecer._

La sensación de manos tocándola se extendió de nuevo por todo su cuerpo, pero esta vez la presión venía desde adentro y podía sentir la piel de su vientre deformándose y estirándose al tratar de contener la invasión demoniaca. Un par de estas manos subieron hasta su garganta apretándola desde dentro de su cuello evitando que el aire pudiera circular hasta sus pulmones, ahogando y sofocando sus gritos y haciendo que su mente se nublara al tiempo que sus parpados temblaban sobre sus ojos entreabiertos.

 _Ven y recuéstate en mí.  
La amargura vendrá,  
Probaras el sabor  
de la muerte al besar._

Y abrumada por todas esas sensaciones, siendo maltratada y profanada en cada parte de su cuerpo por un ente violento que no podía ver, antes de desvanecerse inconsciente y mientras aquello que la penetraba seguía entrando y saliendo cada vez más rápido de ella como si nada pudiera impedírselo, como si su interior se abriera gustoso de recibirlo cada vez, una muy intensa, invasiva y placentera sensación lo lleno todo, haciendo vibrar no solo su piel, músculos y huesos sino también embotando sus sentidos y disolviendo su mente hasta que la iglesia, su agresor y ella misma dejaron de existir convirtiéndose el mundo en un lienzo en blanco.

 _Ven y bebe de mí,  
morirás junto a mí  
y esta tumba será  
nuestro nicho de amor._

 _~El Príncipe de la Dulce Pena (Parte IV), Mägo de Oz._

En ese mismo segundo, Hanji volvió abrir los ojos. No sentía más dolor ni miedo. Un curioso cosquilleo la acosaba en cada centímetro de su piel por dentro y por fuera haciéndola soltar una ocasional risita. No pudo ver nada, nada existía a su alrededor, su cuerpo desudo y brillante parecía flotar sumergido en un inmenso rio de luz blanca y frente a ella, estaba Levi colocado sensualmente entre sus piernas que se habían enroscado en torno a la cintura del chico.

Su expresión seguía siendo mortalmente seria y analítica como si estudiara a Hanji a cada instante.

―Vaya que mal gesto, no pensé que se sintiera tan feo estar dentro de mí ―le dijo ella juguetona con una sonrisa.

Algo en su interior de ella se sacudió y tuvo que reprimir un gemido.

Levi entornó la vista. Se veía más apuesto y perfecto que nunca. Su piel casi resplandecía como la luna y su cabello negro y sedoso estaba inmóvil, sin perturbación alguna de ninguna clase. Su mirada, aunque inexpresiva aún, se veía sincera y franca como si no pudiera ocultar ya ningún secreto detrás de sus ojos oscuros.

―Cómo puedes ver, soy capaz de poseerte en el acto sexual. Creo que ha quedado satisfecha tu curiosidad.

―Talvez, ―respondió ella imitando el tono ceremonioso del chico ―pero aun siendo tan rudo, no creo que seas capaz de satisfacer por completo mi deseo. ¿Qué hay de ti, has quedado satisfecho?

Levi la miró desconcertado por un momento como si no pudiera descifrarla. Se veía majestuoso, pero algo en su figura altanera despertó en Hanji una enorme compasión. Por un instante ella pudo percibir algo más en su apariencia: un par de portentosas llamas blancas se quemaban naciendo en su espalda y extendiéndose hacia el infinito mientras que incontables maldiciones le perforaban el cuerpo en forma de largas y negras astillas, atándole a las profundidades por gruesas cadenas que parecían estar al rojo vivo. La visión se desvaneció de la mente de Hanji dejando en su lugar la figura atractiva de un joven de baja estatura y cuerpo esbelto pero fornido.

―Vamos, no seas tímido ―le sonrió animándolo ―no creo que el diablo ande por ahí concediéndole favores sexuales a mujeres al azar, como una especie de gigolo cósmico; así que supongo que tú lo querías también, o ¿fue por mero orgullo que lo hiciste?

―Orgullo, tsk ―irguió el cuello soberbio ―todo cuanto he hecho desde la fundación del mundo ha sido motivado en el orgullo… talvez a excepción de esto.

Se inclinó sobre ella, tomándola por sorpresa, le robó un beso, deteniéndose solo un momento pero sin salir de su interior.

―Aunque en algo no te equivocaste ―le dijo mirándola de cerca. Los ojos de Hanji brillaban de alegría ―y es que hago siempre lo que deseo.

―Y entonces… ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Seré la madre del anticristo o algo así?

―Esas malditas películas ―bufó Levi con hastío ―espero que los idiotas que las producen tengan reservado un agujero en el infierno por lo menos tan horrible como el mío.

La risa de Hanji se perdió en la distancia de un mundo infinito sin paredes ni distancias y ella, sumergida en un fuerte abrazo del chico que seguía entrando en ella quedó cegada de luz blanca y sus oídos dejaron de percibir sonido alguno.

Lo siguiente que percibió fueron los sonidos mezclados de dos tonos de gemidos. Los más cercanos, dulces y embelesados eran suyos, los otros, graves y distantes venían de detrás de ella. Pudo sentir la frialdad de la sucia lapida de piedra en sus rodillas y el polvo llenando las palmas de sus manos.

A su espalda, aferrado con sus manos al bien formado posterior de la profesora, Levi la penetraba aun con firmes embestidas y cuando la sensación de placer que su sexo le proveía a su grueso miembro se extendió desbocada por todo su cuerpo, gimió apretando los dientes y se vació nuevamente en el interior de Hanji. Un hilo blanco se escapó por la comisura de la vagina de la chica cayendo sobre la superficie de la mesa. Ella se sacudió de placer encorvando la espalda. Se sentía completamente repleta y cálida por dentro. No creía que pudiera contener una sola gota más de semen, aunque contenta habría recibido tantas descargas de Levi como le quedaran en el cuerpo.

Su rostro estaba orientado hacia los ventanales detrás del deshecho sagrario permitiéndole echar un vistazo adicional a los ricos detalles que los decoraban. El más grande de ellos pintaba una escena triste: se trataba de la figura hermosa y hercúlea de un joven de piel bronceada y dorados risos en la cabeza, derribado en el suelo sobre un charco de lodo que le había ensuciado las alas blancas que le nacían de la espalda bajo un cielo nublado e inclemente.

―¿Eso en verdad sucedió?

―Que cosa.

―Eso. ―insistió la chica, sin retirarse de su posición, no cejando en su empeño de aprovechar mientras el pene de Levi conservara la rigidez que tanto disfrutaba ―tu expulsión vergonzosa del cielo. ¿De verdad paso?

―Tsk, pensé que tu entendías que mucho de lo que habla la biblia, lo dice en parábolas.

―Que sean parábolas no las hace ficción. ―ella se incorporó un poco, solo para poder acercarse a Levi y refugiarse en el pecho desnudo del joven.

―Pero si pretende que se tome de ellas una lección. ―él no la rechazó y la oprimió contra si en un suave abrazo. ―Desde sus comienzos miserables y temerosos, los hombres se han sentido fracasados y culpables. Comprenden que, todo en la creación desde las más insignificantes bacterias hasta los colosales cuerpos celestes que contemplan con admiración y espanto, cumple con un propósito, un destino loable y hermoso. Pero los humanos no. La historia del exilio de los rebeldes del cielo es una metáfora del sentimiento de frustración del hombre de saber que existe para su vida un propósito, pero desconocer cuál es y entender por tanto que no puede cumplirlo.

»Esa es la maldición de las infelices creaturas que _Ellos_ llamaron Adán. Fueron malditos con el libre albedrio y por tanto están condenados a decidir. Mi trabajo durante más de 60 siglos ha sido hacerles pensar que no es así. Que de hecho no pueden, no deben o que pueden esperar para decidir, de manera que pueda contemplar el horror infinito en sus rostros cuando conozcan la verdad en el Día de la Ira. Será lo único que haga que todo valga la pena cuando yo mismo tenga que comparecer ante el Trono.

―Suena como un plan muy malvado.

El desarreglado cabello de Hanji caía en mechones acariciando la piel tersa de Levi y sus ojos brillantes como estrellas curiosas lo miraron hacia arriba con la inocencia de una niña.

―Es así como tenía que ser desde el inicio y cuando te veo a ti, me parece que los vuelvo a ver a ellos, a los dos primeros, nacidos del polvo, mezcla imposible de carne y espíritu; los más amados de todo lo creado. A ellos decidí arruinarlos por envida…

La mano del chico, de dedos delgados, tomó la de ella y la oprimió contra su propio pecho al tiempo que elevaba la vista hacia el ventanal, observando más que solo materia, discerniendo a través del telón del tiempo y contemplando nuevamente el potencial primoroso y perdido de las colinas de Edén.

―Serpiente traviesa. ¿Por qué decidiste arruinarme a mí?

―A ti… ―los ojos negrísimos volvieron a posarse en el rostro de Hanji y se sintió débil y vulnerable. Él, el ser más soberbió que había sido formado en la historia del universo se empeñaba en negar con vergüenza que había desarrollado una suerte de extraña fijación por aquel cuerpo, por aquel rostro, por aquella alma.

Pero no pudo escucharse la razón. El sonido quedó sepultado por el atronador rugido del vitral estallando en mil pedazos al tiempo que un viento fresco se colaba por la abertura acompañado por una enceguecedora luz miles de veces más pura y deslumbrante que el sol.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron mucho y se puso de pie de pronto. Hanji hizo lo mismo pero aun a la expectativa y el desconcierto sus manos no se soltaron aun cuando sus cuerpos desnudos quedaron bañados por aquel sagrado resplandor que se comenzó a condensar formando una escalinata prístina de pura luz.

Un par de pies empezaron a descender de lo alto y una voz majestuosa y varonil comenzó a recitar con aterradora claridad:

― _¿Cómo caíste del cielo, oh Lucero, hijo de la mañana? Tú que decías en tu corazón: Subiré al cielo y, en lo alto, junto a las estrellas de Dios levantaré mi trono. En el monte del testimonio me sentaré a los lados del norte y sobre la altura de las nubes subiré y seré semejante al Altísimo._

―Detrás de mí ―ordenó entonces Levi a Hanji, mirando desafiante al recién llegado.

―¿Pero quién…?

―¡Detrás de mí! ―repitió y ella se guareció a su espalda agachándose un poco para no sobresalir demasiado a la figura pequeña del chico.

El brillo era demasiado intenso para poder distinguir silueta alguna pero conforme el extraño fue bajando escalón por escalón, sus pies descalzos se mostraron primero, después un cuerpo fuerte cubierto por una túnica blanca y pura, ligera, flotando incorpórea como una niebla matutina. Alto y musculoso, imponente en todo sentido, de piel blanca y rostro bellísimo. Un par de ojos severos pero de mirada paternal y unas cejas fuertes y pobladas. El cabello rubio estaba perfectamente recortado. La voz tremenda siguió recitando con la calma de un amoroso predicador:

― _Perfecto eras en todos tus caminos desde el día en que fuiste creado, hasta que se encontró en ti maldad. Por tus múltiples negociaciones te llenaste de pecado y caíste. Se enalteció tu corazón a causa de tu hermosura y corrompiste tu sabiduría a causa de tu esplendor. Por eso yo te expulsé del monte de Dios, y te arrojé de entre las piedras de fuego, oh querubín protector._

Una enorme espada, refulgente como encendida en fuego, se formó en su mano derecha del intruso y Hanji no apartó la vista de él aun cuando Levi le reveló en silencio, aunque sin bajar guardia:

―Él es el más grande arcángel de la corte del cielo. Quien dicen se sienta a la izquierda del Rey Infinito. Los rabinos heréticos lo llaman Metatrón, aunque yo simplemente suelo llamarlo…

Levi extendió los brazos y en cada una de sus manos se condensó de la negrura de las sombras una larga y afilada hoja recta. El señor de los demonios cerró sus puños en torno a los mangos de sus armas y se dirigió entonces a la resplandeciente aparición:

―Tsk, tsk, tsk, _Erwin_. Te han degradado por fin a ángel guardián y asignado a este miserable mundo de polvo y miseria o es que solo viniste a deleitarnos con tu declamación de la Escritura. En lo personal he escuchado a infantes en iglesias rurales del sur de Texas recitar a los profetas mejor que tú.

―Sabes bien lo que me trae aquí. ―respondió Erwin sonriente y afable ―Tus trasgresiones han subido de punto delante del Trono y el Padre Eterno me ha despachado para ponerles fin de una vez por todas.

―Me temo que tendrás que mostrarme tus credenciales. ―se dispuso el demonio incrédulo, cruzando sus navajas delante de él ―Ambos sabemos que mis operaciones en la Tierra no cesarán, sino hasta antes de que vengan los Mil Años y aun entonces tendré la oportunidad de desafiar cara a cara a los Poderes del Cielo en las planicies de Armagedón.

―Esos planes han cambiado debido a tu insistencia a involucrarte directamente en la vida de una mortal. ―el ángel levantó la espada sereno y con total solemnidad ―Y estas son mis credenciales: el amor y la misericordia del Creador, expresado en juicio y fuego consumidor.

Antes de que Erwin bajara los dos últimos escalones, Levi decidió que tan pronto pusiera un pie en el suelo, lo atacaría sin piedad. Sobre su antebrazo sintió la mano de Hanji que seguía ahí aferrada a él impasible y resuelta.

―Si te arrepientes ahora estará obligado a perdonarte y dejarte ir. ―la voz del chico se escuchó en la mente de Hanji.

―No soy tonta. Ambos sabemos cómo funcionan las cosas. Yo soy tu trasgresión a la que ha venido a poner fin. Además, aunque no fuera así, no me arrepentiría de absolutamente nada. Ya he tomado mi decisión.

Y, fortalecido por saberse, por primera vez, apoyado, comprendido y amado, el Adversario se lanzó a la batalla con toda la ferocidad que podía ostentar su espíritu eterno, dispuesto a batirse con el ángel en una lucha cósmica con tal de permanecer al lado de la mortal que aún mucho antes de invocarlo le había robado el corazón.


End file.
